Tracking a plurality of people and information associated with the people within a specified retail area typically requires a complicated process that is not efficient. Financial information associated with people wishing to make a purchase in a retail area is typically retrieved manually at specified locations. Manually retrieving the financial information associated with the people wishing to make a purchase is time consuming and requires a large workforce. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.